Just Not Right
by kempogirl0
Summary: Harry can't make up his mind..Draco knows exactly what he wants. Who will Ginny choose?
1. Why Not?

Why Cant I ?

"Its over every thing is done and voldemort is -"

"Don't say that name Ginny!"

"Ron are you kidding me its over he's gone and dead there is nothing he can do to us"

"That doesn't matter Harry is still wanted, there are still death eaters out there, do you think that they just stopped looking for him just because you know who is gone?!"

"Oh Ron you are such a prat, Harry is a big boy, he can take care of himself. So can I, you don't remember I fought the death eaters same as you and Harry!"

"Well thtats all fine and dandy but, how many time are you willing to go throuugh that..."

"Ron I love..."

Ginny stopped as the the front door opened. Harry walked in, and Ginny froze. She loved the fact that Ron and Harry shared a condo and she can just pop over when ever she wants. Although today was a not so pleasant trip. But oh it was worth it. Harry came in looking even better then ever, with his hair looking messier then ever and today coming home in just a wife beater and baggy pants, with his beautiful toned arms that shine with his sweat. He must of just got off of work.

"what do you love Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Oh ...um I was just saying how much I love this place, what you guys did with it." Ginny repiled nervously, trying to make something up off the top of her head.

"Yeah it is nice but Gin you have been here like a hundred times." Harry laughed.

"ANYWAYS" Ron interrupted. As he saw that Harry and Ginny were looking at each other the way they did back in school and he did not like it.

"Well I think I am going to go" Ginny started to walk toward the door.

"No...wait" Harry reached and grabbed her wrist.

Ginny smiled, she loved when Harry touched her even if I didn't mean anything at all.

"I am making this awsome dinner, and there is no why you can miss."

Harry gave her that smile that would make her melt.

"Hey mate I think Ginny said she had go and meet up with Luna right Ginny?"

"No that was last week Ron, I guess I could stay Harry."

"Great, I am going to freshen up and then I will get started."

Harry walked to the back of the condo, where the shower had awaited him.

"Ron you really have to stop making excuses up for me, if Harry wants a friend to stay for dinner then that should not be a problem."

"Well that friend just so happen to be my sister and is trying to get with that friend, then yes it is a problem."

"Oh Ron, I don't get it, we went out in school why didnt you care then?"

"Ginny, you were in school, I thought it would just be a crush. If you two did your thing then it would blow over."

"Wow Ron aren't you the smart one."

And with that Ginny stormed off out of the condo and just outside the door. That's when a girl came up to her and asked if she was alright. She just told the girl that she had gotten into a fight with her brother.

"Wow that is a shame, my name is Rachel by the way."

"Ginny, nice to meet you Rachel, do you live around here?"

"No, I am might a man for dinner, I think it is your brother he told me to meet him here."

"Really that prat he didn't tell me about that, I swear he never tell me anything." Ginny laughed and wiped her wet eyes. "Well lets go in then." As she opened the door.

As they went inside they saw Ron sitting and Harry Cooking dinner. And Harry looked over with a smile. And Ginny smiled back.

"Rachel, How is it going love?"

Rachel ran over and gave her man a hug and a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Ginny, your brother is so sweet."

"Yeah, he is but that is NOT my brother. Harry are you two...?"

"Me and Rachel, yeah we are seeing each other, that is what the dinner is for." Harry explain to Ginny and Ron.

"Wow you know what Luna did want help with something, so I should go and yeah Rachel nice meeting you. Bye everyone." Ginny ran out of the door.


	2. Who are you?

_I can't believe this Harry is with someone else how is this possible. What about the signs, well the sign that I thought were there. Rachel...that bitch I hate her, who does she think she is just go in there and steal Harry like that. Who is she anyways I mean she doesn't really have anything spacial about her. Well I guess I don't either. Grrrrr... Why am I so mad at her, I mean she didn't know anything about me and Harry and what we have, well I guess what we had. That bastard, why would he want me at that dinner so bad, why would he want to hurt me that bad he had to know that I still loved him! Or did he? I just cant believe this whole situation,its insane. So does this mean that he doesn't have feelings for me or is she just this random whore that he picked up and liked her style._

"Miss Can I get you something, Coffee?" Asked a nice waitress.

The restaurant Ginny was in was a nice old fashion diner.

"Oh um yeah coffee is fine and maybe a side of fries." Ginny had forgot how hungry she was until now, she was starving.

"Of course hun, we'll get that right out to you" and with that the waitress was off into the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later a young man came out with the fries and more coffee for my mug.

"Here you go miss, sorry about the wait but the fries are nice and fresh. More coffee?"

"Yes, thank you." Ginny looked at the young man and thought who is he. "You know you look so familiar do I know you from somewhere."

"Really, you think I look familiar, interesting." The man laughed.

"Why are you laughing do you remember me too or are you making fun of me?"

"Do mind if I sit down?" He asked.

"W-what?" Ginny asked a little confused.

"Do mind if I sat down with you?" He said real slow.

"Don't make fun of me," she said to him with a glare. "Aren't you working?"

"Yes." The young man took a seat across from Ginny. "So what is wrong?"

"What makes you think there is something wrong?" She asked as she ran her fingers through her hair

" Your eyes, they are red and your face does not have the glow it used. What happened to you Ginny?" The man ran two fingers down cheek and pushed her long red hair behind her ear.

"What... wait how do you know my name?" She pushed his hand away and stood up. "Who are you, tell me now?"

"I cant not now, not here. Will you come with me?" He stood up as well.

"Where?"

"To my house?" He asked hoping it would be alright.

"No way I have no idea who you are, and I am not going to with you just because you look like someone I know!"

"I don't know how that is, you should not be able to recognize me alright Weasly." The man shook her by the shoulders.

This time Ginny did not push him aways but stood there in aw, how did this man now her name. She thought about it and decided she would go with him and least she had her magic.

"Fine I will go with you." She replied hesitantly.

The man clocked out of his shift and led Ginny to his car. I was a beat up old car that looked like it wouldn't even run.

"So what is wrong?" The man asked.

"You know, you have been really nice but I don't know anything about you." Ginny explained.

"So you cant even tell me something as simple as whats wrong?" He looked over at her with a smirk.

"No, I cant. Stop looking at me like that." She turned away from the handsome man's face.

" Why, do I make you uncomfortable?" Still looking at Ginny glancing at the raod every few seconds.

" Can you keep your eyes on the road." Ginny said with a sharp tone.

" You didn't answer my question, do I make you uncomfortable?"

"No, I doesn't."

" You lie." He said not taking his eye off of her for more then ten seconds.

" Are we almost there, this car isn't the most comfortable you know."

" You haven't changed a bit you know that?"

"Stop that, stop acting like you know me." Ginny said starting to get very angry.

"Okay fine you are not going to tell me whats wrong, I will guess. Let's see what used to upset you? Aw okay you have an old friend and an older brother, the older brother has got a problem with you and the old friend. So am I right?"

"If you think you know me so well, then why generalize it so much, I have a lot of friends." Ginny said in a matter of fact voice.

"And a lot of brothers... so why don't you tell me if I am right or wrong?"

"How do you know that I have more brothers?" Ginny was starting to get very worried about how much the man knew about her.

" Why wont you answer even one of my questions?"

Ginny didn't answer and the rest of the ride was silent and uncomfortable.

"Okay we are here" The man got out and opened the door for Ginny. As She got out of the car she looked up at the house.


	3. The Mix Up

Back at Ron and Harry's Condo.

"Is she going to be okay" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, that girl is always in a hurry right Ron?"

"Yeah mate, always in a hurry, so how long have you to been together?"

"Well me and Harry here have been working together for six months now and when we went on a mission together, One thing led to another and now we are stuck together." Rachel explained to Ron and looked over and kissed Harry passionately.

Ron rolled his eyes.

The three of them ate the rest of there dinner over conversation of work and Harry and Rachel's happiness.

"It really is a shame that Ginny couldn't be here," She looked at Harry with a cheesy smile." She was a lovely little girl!"

" You know she is only a year younger then you are Rach." Harry said in a matter of fact voice.

" Really wow she looks so much younger."

" Well that just means when she gets older, she will look that much younger." Bragged Harry.

"Yeah I guess that is true hun, well anyways lovely place the two of you have." Rachel said looking around the condo.

"Yeah Gin it is..." Harry said lost in his thoughts.As soon as he realized what he just said.

"...no no I mean Rachel yes Rachel it is." Harry finished embarrassed.

Rachel slammed her knife and fork. "Harry can I talk to you, in private?" As she looked over at Ron.

" Yeah sure." Harry got up nervously and showed Rachel to the bedroom.

As soon as they got into the room and Rachel closed the door Harry Started.

"Rachel I am really sorry and I know that does not really even matter, but I do really like you and I have so much fun with you... I don't know I guess I just I don't know-"

"Harry, Harry relax yes you did call me Ginny and you do talk about her an awful lot, but Harry like you said..." Rachel took Harry's hand and led him to the bed sitting him down and went behind him and started to rub his shoulders and whispered in his ear, "we do have fun together." She smiled and started to kiss along his neck.

"Rachel, Rachel hey easy now," Harry laughed " really that's it I mean your not mad?"

" Well yes I am a bit flusted but theres nothing like some good old fun from The Harry Potter that cant get rid of it." she said as she smiled at Harry.

Harry shrugged his shoulders to get Rachel off. " You know what lets just head back to dinner then." He stood up and walk toward the door and into the dinning room.

As they walked into the dinning room they saw Ron washing the dishes, "Hey guys, I was right in thinking that everyone is done right?"

"Yes mate we are all done, I think I am going to walk Rachel downstairs. Ready?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I am, well Ron it was really nice to meet you, and again lovely place. I will see you soon I hope?" Rachel said as she went to shake Ron's hand.

"Yeah of course, see you soon."

And with that Harry and Rachel were off. The walked down the stairs Rachel finally asked " So you and Ginny did you guys have a thing?" Rachel was unsure if she wanted to know the truth or not.

"Well yeah, we had something back at Hogwarts." Harry felt it would be better to just tell Rachel the truth.

"Okay and what about now?" She asked. "I mean the way she ran out, before she found out she was very friendly but afterward, I dont know she kinda freaked."

" What do you mean?"

"Oh Harry dont you get it, I really think she still has feelings for you, and ...well sometimes I think you do as well." Rachel finished sadly.

" Rach you are the girl for me,and about her she is just very close to me is all, I mean we use to hang out all the time in school." Harry explained.

"Well yes but didn't you hang out with Hermione Granger more then Ginny and I really don't hear to much about her." Rachel retaliated. "Well Harry thank you for dinner, it was delightful." She pulled Harry into tight embrace and kissed him strongly. After about a minute she pulled away and took off with a tiny wave of the hand.

Harry headed back up the stairs and into the condo.

"Okay mate what the hell just happened?" Ron asked with amusement in his voice.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I think this whole dinner was a bad idea."

" Well I mean did she put a spell on the door 'cause I could not hear a thing, no yelling or shouting or anything.

" Naw mate she said she was flustered, whatever the hell that means, I don't know man. But she just totally disregarded the whole matter." Harry said.

"But what happened?" Ron pushed.

"Ron you don't want to know come on now mate we agreed what happens behind my door stays behind that door."

"Okay okay well what is up with you and Ginny I mean the whole name mix up that is the worst thing you can do you know that."

"Why do you think something is going on, we are just good friends like always." Harry thought if he could keep telling other people that, maybe he would believe it himself. The thing is, that Harry didn't know what he wanted he had always loved Ginny but he could not bring himself to tell her again.

"Like always, well that is comforting there has ALWAYS been something between the two of you. So what does that tell me now." Ron Replied.

"It tells you nothing me and Ginny are just friends that all." Harry laughed as he patted Ron on the back _That's all!!_ Harry thought.


	4. No Way

Back at the Man's House

Ginny and the Man walked into the house and he started a pot of tea.

"Okay we are here so who are you?" Ginny asked impatiently.

" Well I have a feeling you know who I am so who am I?" He said teasing her.

"Oh my God are you serious, no I don't know who you are please just tell me. " Ginny ask." longingly.

" Okay well I will give you three hints. Hint one, I don't look like this. hint two, this hell hole that you see is the exact opposite of my childhood. And last but not least of course," the man's voice turned dark and cold "you and your little friends had my father arrested!"

" No." Ginny said under her breath.

_he cant be, there is no way, I had just started to like this man, the way he looked at me even the way he lightly touched me there is now why it could be..._

"Malfoy... what are you doing here, or in that diner?" Ginny asked half scared on what he would want from me in this house away from teacher and half pissed on how he tricked me into his house.

Malfoy advanced on Ginny, grabbed her wrists and pushed her to the closest wall. His face close to hers.

"You want to know what happened?" He said talking through his teeth trying not to yell.

For some reason Ginny did not resist his fir grip but was calm about the whole situation.

" What had happen to your life,even with your father in Azkaban you lived your life a full as it could be."

" Yes I know this, and this is not about my father, this about me and my life, and how it was ruined by idiot father." Malfoy breathed.

" Now it is you not answering my questions Malfoy" Ginny smiled.

Malfoy banged her wrists agianst the wall once more and Ginny winced. He let go of one wrist and dragged the other out of the room and into another, he shut the door and locked it. Took both wrists agian and looked at her calm face _how could she look so calm right now _Draco thought. And through her onto the bed.Then climbed on top of her and pinned her down. Breathing heavily in Ginny's face.

She had a pretty good idea about what was going to happen and agian for some reason she did not struggle.Malfoy just sat there breathing deeply as if we had already gone through with it.

Ginny had slid out her hands and started to sit up when Malfoy had grabbed her again, she pulled away and slapped him across the face.

"Fuck, Malfoy what the hell is your problem. You bring me up here, don't you want me well here I am. " Ginny had taken off her shirt, exposing her upper body with a sexy red lace bra, her stomach was flat and breasts round she had the body of a goddess.

"Put your shirt on, and no I dont want you, you filthy muggle lover." Malfoy spit.

" Wow we are back to that, are we in school again, and if you don't want me why the hell am I up here, in your room on your bed?"

"Will you shut Ginny, I can think." Malfoy was pacing the room.

" What do you have to think about, come on Malfoy you have shagged plenty of women and throw them out, am I lower then that to where you can't just do me and go on with life?" Ginny asked.

" That is the problem Ginny, I can't I know your problem and it has nothing to do with me, but your beloved Harry fucking Potter. You don't want me, you have never wanted me." Malfoy hung his head and turned his back on Ginny.

Ginny took a step toward him and took out her wand tapped Malfoy on the head and took away the mask that hid his true look. He did not move she took him by the shoulder and turned him around. There she remember how much she loathed him. But at this moment she only had pity and passion for him. She ran her hand on top of his slick blonde hair. Then kissed him softly on the lips. Malfoy stood there for a moment before relizing what was happening and kissed her back as soft as the skin he touched, Ginny had always been soft. He had split the kiss looked into her eyes and smiled. But then thinking of who he was kissing. _This is Potter's girl_. And with that he pushed her away.

"Why do you keep doing that, Malfoy" she paused. "Draco, what is wrong what has happened to you?" Ginny asked with concern. " And why did you bring me here."

"Do you want to know why, really? Well sit down!" Draco said with force.

Ginny sat down abruptly.

" First thing and get this is straight this is not about your fucking boyfriend Harry Potter okay you got that?"

Ginny Nodded her head yes.

" What is wrong with me, what the hell is wrong with me, I think the number one thing is that I can only go into certin areas without catching myself in a dual with a death eater and I know that everyone is so worried about Harry but no is going to mess with him, they still think he is there for the dark lord to finish off. Second, and this ties into why you are here. I love you Ginny, I always have. Okay that is a lie, I have loved you ever since my 7th year. You have grown in to a firery woman not just with an amazing body, but a sexy spirit. But I know that I can not have you. My mind keeps telling me to go for it and take you but my body will not let me there is something there I don't know what it is but I do know there is something.So throwing yourself at me is doing nothing but showing how bad you want me as well." Malfoy finished now looking at Ginny.

Ginny felt her body as if something would really be there that she could feel. She stood up. "Well if that is it I am going to go" Ginny said sounding confused.

"Really that is it, I have just told you everything and you are just going to go?"

"Well Malfoy what the hell do want me to say. I have no idea on what is going on right now, so I just need time to think about you and what you said and Harry and what's going on with him. So can I just do that, is that just to hard to ask?" Ginny yelled frustrated.

"Why dont you sleep in here, I will take the couch." Draco offered.

" Fine as long as I don't find any love stains." Ginny teased.

"Okay well I hope you sleep well, good night." With that he took off and left Ginny to her thoughts.

_I can not believe what is happening. First Harry is with someone and next I am falling in love with the man that I have hated all through school. And can he really love me and do I really have a sexy body, I guess thoose_

_ work outs really do work, no but I am getting off topic.Why is this happening I love Harry, I always have but it has just been so random with him , and now I am starting to fall for Draco and he has always just been a pric. So what do I do._


	5. Confusion

The next morning Ginny woke up, and looked around the room realizing what happened last night and finally what Draco had said to her. Looked to the side and saw that she had breakfast already made for her. Hot on a plate was scrabbled eggs, bacon, pancakes, and a cold glass of orange juice. She ate her breakfast in silence, not even wanting to get out of bed or face Malfoy not yet at least. There was a know at the door and Ginny jumped slightly.

"Good Morning" Draco said as he came in the room.

"What if I wasn't decent?" Ginny asked defensively.

" Oh Ginny you weren't going to sleep naked in my house, so how is your breakfast?" Draco asked with his handsome smile that Ginny rarely saw.

" It was good thank you,well thank you for letting me stay here but I really do have to get going." Ginny started to get out of bed.

" Really that is it after what I told you last night, please Gin can we talk?" Draco pleaded.

" First do not call me Gin, that is just..." and Ginny cut herself off before she said something she would regret.

" Just what, something only Harry can call you, go figure." Malfoy spat in disgust. " So what's second?"

" I don't know, Malfoy you can't just be crude and insult me for the whole time we have known each other and finally I see you again and you love me? I mean how does that even happen?"

" Ginny, this is not just a sudden thing, I have loved you ever since my 7th year come on Ginny I told ..."

" Yeah I know you told me this but, how did happen after 6 years of hatting me and my family you all of a sudden love me."

"I don't know, I would love to answer you Ginny I really would, but I mean did you mean to just fall in love with that prat Harry." Draco said with hatred in his voice.

"Well no but we had never hated each other." Ginny said.

Draco shook his head leaned in and kissed Ginny with all the loved he had felt for her after about a minute she pulled away and shook her head.

"No, I have to go." Ginny said as she got up and tried to walk out the door.

"So that's it, after that ?" Draco shouted.

Ginny stopped."Yeah I guess it is."

And with that Ginny left the house, went behind the building and apaparated back home.

_Can this really be happening. First he tells me loves me, but can I believe that. Why would he just pick me up like that and tell me he loves me. My whole world is just spinning and it's not like I love him too. Although that kiss oh that kiss was just amazing, I swore I felt my whole body tingle. But is that just lust or what, no it can't be love there is no way, no way at all! _

Ginny was startled by a knocking on the door. She got up and opened the door.

"Hello Ginny" Harry said with a smile.

Ginny looked at Harry and slammed the door in his face.

"Ginny, hey Gin come on open up." Harry said knocking on the door again.

Ginny rolled her eyes and opened the door. " What do you want Harry?"

"What's with you?"

"Nothing what do you want Harry?"

"Well, I just wanted to stop by and see if everything was okay, you ran out so quick yesterday."

Ginny was just about to answer when there was another knock at the door.

" Are expecting someone else?" Harry asked.

" What do you mean someone else I wasn't expecting you." Ginny answered as she opened the door.

She opened the door and saw Draco, then agian slammed the door.

"I will be right back just go ahead and sit down or something." Ginny said with a smile.

" Who is it?"

" I will be right back."

Ginny slid out of the door, "what are you doing here?"

"Ginny, I really can not stop thinking about you, more then usual." Draco said pacing back and forth.

That's when Harry came out from inside and saw the man he hated for so many years.

"What the fucking hell are yo doing here" Harry said as he pushed Draco against the wall.

Draco pushed Harry's hands off of him and drew out his wand, so did Harry. That when Ginny came in between them and pushed them away from each other.

" Stop it, okay just stop we are not in school any more put thoughs away." Ginny shouted.

Harry and Draco did just as they were told to do. Ginny then pushed them into the apartment.

"Ginny what is this asshole doing here?" Harry asked.

" Well that would be rude if Ginny stayed at my house and I cant drop a visit." Draco retorted.

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN STAYED AT YOUR HOUSE!" Harry yelled.

" Harry calm down, nothing happened." Ginny tried to explain. Then she thought why am I explaining to him.

" What did you do to her, I know my Gin, she would not just GO to your house on her own accord." Harry spat at Malfoy.

" Harry you need to back off okay, and I am not your Gin, okay now everyone needs to settle down." Ginny said trying to keep her breathing regular.

" Ginny don't tell me you just went with him."

"Why do you care Harry, I am not with you, you have your precious Rachel."

" Aw so that is why you were upset last night." Malfoy added.

" You were upset about Rachel?" Harry asked, confused.

" Well no shit." Ginny said angrily.

" See Ginny he know's nothing about you." Draco put out there.

" Okay I have to think can I trust you two out here for ten minutes without killing each other?" Ginny pleaded.

The two boys nodded there heads in agreement. Ginny them stormed to the her bedroom.

"What am I going to do" Ginny said to herself.


	6. Decisions Decisions

It had been about ten minutes and Ginny still did not know what she wanted to do. She and Harry had this long and confusing relationship together. When I was with him everything was great and I loved it, but apart it was hell, it was like being tortured everyday that I saw him. But with Draco now adays, I don't know he makes me feel good about myself. Ginny could not just decide who she wanted to be with, not under this pressure, not with the two of them right outside my door.

Ginny rose up off of her bed and walked to the door. When she walked outside she saw the two guys on each side of the room glaring at eachother. That room was full of tension and hatred. As soon as the guys saw Ginny enter the room they stood up and looked at her, Harry rushed over to her.

" So Ginny why don't we tell this idiot to get lost and we will get some dinner or something?" Harry said.

" Harry I have not made any type of decision." Ginny said moving away from Harry.

" What do you mean you didn't make a deciesion." Draco said upset.

" You guys I can't just choose off the top of my head. I mean you both mean a lot to me, but there had been somethings that have been really bad."

" What do you mean, I know what you are talking about for Malfoy, but Gin what have done to you?" Harry asked confused.

" You really don't know what you did Harry? I mean just thins week you hurt me."

" Okay I know the whole thing with Rachel was stupid but, I don't know what I was thinking. I am sorry." Harry pleaded.

" Well are you even still with he?" Ginny didn't really need to ask she had a feeling she knew the answer.

" Well..." Harry started.

" And don't you fucking lie to her!" Draco threw in there.

Harry looked over at him with a glare. " Yes Ginny I am still with her." Harry confessed.

"Harry what the hell are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny she does not mean anything to me." Harry explained.

Ginny laughed. "Really Harry why was I told that, you told Rachel she was the girl for you?"

" Ginny... " Harry started.

"No, Harry don't start please."

"What do you want Ginny, just tell me."

"You know what I really want? I want you two to just leave, now!"

"Ginny" Both the boys said together.

"Please, just get out."

The guys left without another word. Once they were outside. Harry turned and looked at Malfoy.

"What is you deal?"

"What do you mean Potter" Draco sneered.

"What do you want with Ginny, there is no why that you can love Ginny."

"Really, how is that? There can be others that love her, your not the olny one Potter"

" I know you are up to something, and I will figure it out." With that Harry was off as well was Draco.

As soon as Ginny heard the boys leave, she apparated to the front door to Hermione's house.

Hermione her a popping noise outside her door and went to open it. She saw Ginny and opened the door.

"Hey long time no see." Hermione said as she hugged Ginny.

" I know I have missed you." Ginny said hugging her friend back.

" So what do I owe for this lovely surprise?" Hermione asked inviting Ginny inside.

"Well I don't know if will be so pleasant, but I have a bit of situation."

"What is going on, I am sure I can help."

"Okay I don't even know where to begin. I guess I will just start at the beginning." Ginny told Hermione everything that had happened in the last few days.

After her story, Hermione's jaw hung open.

"What do you mean, you might love Draco, Ginny that is just ludicrous."

"I know, I know." Ginny covered her face in embarrament. "But I do and I can't help it, and I don't know I have always loved Harry but, is it time for someone new?" Ginny was more talking to herself then Hermione.

"Well Ginny, it's not about trying something new what if Harry is not there if something goes wrong with Draco? I mean whatever you are going to do you have to look at both sides of what is going to happen if you choose one or the other, you know?"

"That is true great I have even more to think about, thanks Hermione." Ginny said jokingly.

" I am sorry Ginny but those are things that have to be taken into account when making a big decision about this." Hermione paused for a second wondering where she should ask her question or not. "So Ginny how is Ron?"

"You know I had a funny feeling you were going to ask about him." Ginny smiled at her friend.

"Come on Ginny me and Ron are friends, I just want to know how he is."

"Wow now you sound like Harry. Well if you want to know how he is why don't you go see him?"

"Ginny you know how busy I am with work." Hermione retorted.

"Okay well anyways he is good and still single." Ginny just had to add that in there.

"Well thank you for letting me know, would you just tell him I said Hi, the next time you see him."

The two friends said goodbye to each other and Ginny had left with a soft pop.


	7. Harry's Struggle

As soon as Harry got through the door he shut it closed, punched it hard making a whole through the door.

" Shit!" He yelled

Ron came running out to see what happened. "What's up mate?" Ron looked at the door "Shit what happened to the door."

"Your fucking sister, that's what happened." Harry was pacing the room.

" What the hell she have to do with the door?" Ron retorted.

"I don't know, I don't know what has happened to her." Harry said running his hands through his hair.

" What do you mean what happen to her, is she okay?" Ron's eyes got big scared for his sister.

"No she is fine, just..." Harry couldn't even bring himself to tell Ron what she is doing, or thinking about doing.

"Harry, just tell me." Ron said impatiently, "you know, I know you."

"Ginny thinks she is in love." Harry said trying to tell the easiest way possible.

"Well yeah, mate I could have told you that, but I dont get why that upsets you so much." Ron said confused.

"Yeah with me, but maybe another man, if you want to call him that?" Harry said that last part quietly.

"Who's the other guy?"

"It's Malfoy!" Harry shouted.

"What the bloody hell do you mean Malfoy?"

"I just came from her house and Malfoy fucking showed up there saying she had stayed the night at his house." Harry explained.

Without another word Ron was gone with a pop, Harry had an idea of where he was going. So with that thought he was off as well.

Ginny had just gotten out of the shower wearing only a towel, and heading to her room when she heard a soft pop.

"Ron what the hell are you doing here?"

"What are you doing sleeping with Malfoy?" Ron yelled

That's when Harry popped in.

"Do you guys know what privacy is?" Ginny said tightening her towel.

" Answer the question Ginny what are you doing with the dirt bag." Ron pushed.

"Wow Harry really mature, go and spread rumors." Ginny snapped.

"Spreading rumors, what are you talking about, I only told Ron." Harry snapped back.

Ginny went off into her room and came out a second later fully dressed.

"Ron this has nothing to you, and your anger is starting to rub off on Harry and it's kinda frustrating me.So please go home."

"What do you mean this has nothing to do with me, your my sister and I need to make sure you are alright." Ron said defensivly.

"Well I'm fine, so leave." Ginny pushed Ron out the door. She looked around "Harry what is with you lately?"

"What is with me, what about you? Are you going through some type of crisis or something?" Placing his hand on her shoulder.

"No I am not going through anything Harry, I am still the same." Ginny said.

"Well what is up with Malfoy then?"

"Harry I dont get you, one moment you will give me a chance, then you don't want anything to do with me, then we are just friends, and now are in love with me?" Ginny said confused

"Okay, I do admit we have had our ups and downs, but with Malfoy there had only been downs." Harry pointed out.

Ginny sighed "Harry this has nothing to do with Draco, this is about you and I."

"What do you mean this isn't about Malfoy?"

"This is not about Draco, I just want to know what is going on with you Harry. You say you love me, but your attitude has just been ridiculous." Ginny almost broke down, but she remembered her promise she made to herself, she would not cry over Harry anymore.

"Hey,hey,hey." Harry came up to hug her, "don't cry."

"I am not." Ginny sniffled.

"Ginny, do you need time right now, like to yourself?" Harry asked slowly.

"What?" Ginny did not get what is going on any other time he would have wanted to stay and try to comfort her.

" Like do you need anytime by yourself?" Harry said as he looked in her eyes.

Ginny looked backed into his, and she saw nothing, no type of emotion in his eyes.

"Yeah sure, but before you go." Ginny grabbed the back of Harry's head and pulled him into a kiss. She kissed him passionately, when her tongue requested entry in his mouth, he denied her and kept it closed. Ginny pulled away and looked at him.

"Did you feel anything?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"What the hell do you mean, what do I mean? Did you feel something between us?"

"Yes of course I did." Harry said looking away now.

"What?"

"It's just Rachel..." Harry trailed off

"Alright Harry Potter get the hell out , I am so tired about hearing about this fucking Rachel girl. I mean what is going on, do you love her and now you are trying to play both of us?" Ginny shot at Harry.

"No it's not like that..." Harry started.

"Harry, I really don't think you know what you want, so go home think about it let me know tomorrow, anytime after 12 O'clock I will be gone. Do you got Harry, I am done playing games."

Harry nodded his head, kissed Ginny on the cheek. Then apparated back to his home.


	8. My Savor

Ginny went to bed in tears that night.

_I know in my heart I want Harry, but there is something there for Draco... why?_

That was the last thought before she slipped asleep.

6:00 was what the clock had, "why is there a knock at my fucking door at 6:00 in the fucking morning?"

Ginny got out of bed, put her robe on and opened the door.

"Good morning." Draco said with a smile.

"What the fuck do you want Malfoy?" Ginny said irritably.

"I wanted to say that you are the one. I am so upset that it took so long to figure it out but I love you Ginny Weasly. So I have to ask you, do you want someone that is knows what he wants or someone that has to think about it?" Draco grabbed her shoulders and started to rub them lovingly.

Ginny smiled. _He is so right I need someone that loves me with no doubts, no questions asked._

Ginny had made her choice, she wrapped her hands around his head and kissed him, her tounge searched for entry into his mouth and he complied instantly.

Draco smiled as he ran his hands down her body and picked her up the her legs.

Ginny screamed in shock._ Oh my god he's strong_. Ginny thought.

Draco started kissing down her neck to better watch where he was going and finally he made it to her room. He laid her gently on the bed.

_Come on Malfoy where is the rough, take control man I want. _

Almost like Draco heard what she was thinking, he ripped the robe off.

After that all Ginny could remember was being in hell, she had sex with the devil, and the is amazing!

"How are you?" Ginny asked.

"Great, sorry you don't feel the same."

"What do you-"

"Crucio!" Malfoy shouted.

Ginny screamed the pain was unreal, she wanted to die, she wanted it to be over.

"Crucio!" He shouted again.

Ginny screamed until her voice gave out, she couldn't think, couldn't breath and suddenly everything was black.

_Oh my gosh, what a headache._ Ginny thought, and she started to wake up, looked around her. Ginny tried to sit up but not a muscle would move. As far as she knew, she was in a dark room.

"Good morning." Malfoy said sarcastically.

"where the fuck am I?" Ginny yelled.

"The real question is where is Potter?"

Ginny heard another male voice, "Yeah, where is he? You told us he would come in no time."

_Oh shit they are talking about Harry. He used me to get to Harry, I am so stupid._

"How you doing babe?" Draco whispered to Ginny.

She tried to get away but she was stuck.

"Get the fuck away from her Malfoy." Ginny heard the most beautiful, most wonderful voice, her savor.

"Alright Malfoy, he's here now take care of him!" One of the Death Eaters yelled.

Draco held up his wand and was about to cast a spell but Harry was too quick.

"Sectumsempra!" This is the second time Harry had to use this spell on Draco Malfoy, but this time the was no Snape to save him.

Harry watched as Malfoy withered on the floor bleeding to death. All Ginny could hear was the terrifying screams coming for Draco. As soon as it started that screaming stopped.

Ginny took a deep breath and let it out.

Harry rushed over to Ginny, he said the counter curse to free Ginny. Next he heard four pops and the death eaters were gone.

Ginny got up immediately. "Harry I am so sorry, he tricked me, I don't know how I couldn't see it. You even told me, Harry I am so stupid." Ginny started to cry heavily as she collapsed into Harry arms, Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he kissed her on the top of the head.

"Ginny you are safe now, I have you." Harry stroked her hair.

"Harry, please don't ever leave me. I love you, I love you so much." Ginny said through sobs.

"I love you too, no doubt about it. I will never leave you again." Harry her head again.

_It's over, Harry really does love me. I'll never have to be hurt again, things are finally right!_


End file.
